


Last Message

by Sanna-chwan (eleamaya)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Sanna-chwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji was died. After few days, The Crews has been able to organize their sadness, except Nami. They then worry she shows sign of insanity and suicidal. Is it true? Can they comfort Nami? Love and nakamaship in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Message

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this story in FFN and DA, may be you have read it.
> 
> Note: The italic means Sanji's special dialog

**LAST MESSAGE  
We aren't brave because we died like a hero**

 

 [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/641/lastmessage2.jpg/)

 

 _Sanji-kun, where are you?_

 _You promised to come back, right?_

 _You promised not to leave me, right?_

 _You promised you would be there for me when I woke up, right?_

 

 

Nami goes into an empty kitchen. There is no sign of someone busily preparing dinner as usual. Luffy also doesn't roam the place, but if he knows the chef is not here, he might sneak in.

 _"Luffy, do not be a greedy idiot, or Nami-san will continue to beat you."_

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper peek from behind the door of the dining room. They dare not enter.

"Don't dwell on it, Luffy. Take the food as usual," says Nami, aware of their presence.

"Eh? You're not mad?" Luffy is surprised.

"Eat it while you still can."

"Hit me, Nami," Luffy asks.

"No," Nami says. "I have no reason to beat you."

Luffy opens the refrigerator and takes some food. He turns back; who knows, Nami may still hit him after seeing such blatant stealing. But, nothing happened. Nami leaves the three of them.

"Nami?" Usopp is also surprised. He knows Luffy is accidentally making an excuse for her angry. A Nami who is not angry is not Nami, and Luffy is obviously more worried about that.



 _"Usopp, please increase the power of Nami-san's Clima-Tact so she can always be strong."_

Usopp winces. Though both seem timid, he knows Nami is weaker because she was a woman. He knows Nami has the advantage in intelligence, the smartest of them all, but the lowest in strength. If not for his homemade weapons, he isn't sure Nami could fight with only a cane. And Usopp doesn't want to see Nami collapse because she feels she has to be constantly protected. Moreover, this last fact is too bitter.

 _"Chopper, you're a great doctor. Please heal Nami-san when she falls ill, okay?"_

Chopper can only see the disappearance of her back. He knows her body has recovered, but he doesn't know the workings of the human heart. Or maybe he doesn't know how to treat the pain that is in Nami's heart. He just knows that the human mind can affect a body's condition. Even if you have a magic cure for whatever disease, if the person in question is reluctant to live, the drug could still not work. It's not like when Nami was taken to his home country because of a serious illness caused by the bacteria Casha from Little Garden.



Zoro is drenched in sweat. As usual after his heavy exercise in the gym, he wants to sleep to recover his stamina. Then, he sees Nami drift on deck.

 _"Marimo-kun, immediately pay all your debts or you'll make Nami-san fall into poverty."_

Fall into poverty? Zoro smirks. Curly-brow, you were always overdramatic.

"Ah, Nami my debts," Zoro calls.

"Never mind, consider it settled," Nami says, short and quick.

Tch, Zoro thinks. A Nami who is not fussy about money is not Nami. It is like she is losing her spirit. What do you think, shitty cook? Is this what you want? Do you like seeing Nami like this?

"Nami," says Robin later, "How is the Log Pose today? Can we start sailing?"

"I don't know," Nami answers curtly.

 _"Robin-chan, I also love you. Sorry I'm always calling you by the title "chan." I know you can become friend and a good big sister to Nami-san."_

Robin can still remember the incident. That night, foggy weather and storms hit the island. No one could predict it because Nami had not returned yet with Sanji. No one could split up to search for them. Luffy had already beaten the main enemy, but with difficulty, as well as some of the others, and he had entrusted Nami entirely to Sanji like in Thriller Bark. It was supposed to be like that, and it was in fact like that. Then they saw Sanji carrying Nami from a distance. They soon approached, seeing the two were badly injured. Nami could still be saved, but



 **-flashback-**

"Don't let Nami see my bad condition right now," Sanji asked. "I don't want the shadow of my death haunting her when she realizes what happened tomorrow, she had lost her mother in front of her eyes. Please care for her somewhere else."

"Idiot, you're always careless!" Zoro said.

"You can certainly reach your own dreams without me."

"How can we?" asked Luffy. "If no one cooks me food, it will make me weak. So I can't conquer the ocean and become Pirate King."

"You could find a new cook, right?" said Sanji.

"Nope," Luffy said, tears beginning to fall. "You are irreplaceable. You're the greatest chef, with the most delicious cooking in the world."

"Forgive me, Luffy, friends. I think my journey ended here," Sanji continued.

"Then, what about Navigator-san?" Robin asked, still trying to calm down. "You're not the kind of man that would be so cruel as to leave her."

"She must be understood, Robin-chan. My Nami-san is not a weakling like that. That's what made me even more in love with her," Sanji replied. Then he felt queasy. He began to cough and bleed from his mouth.

"Don't talk anymore!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Shit," Zoro said. He could not stand the sight and looked away. This was not the first time he had seen someone die, but "Can you treat Sanji first, Chopper? His wound is more severe," he said frantically.

"But Nami also needs to be treated immediately!" Chopper is no less frantic. "And Sanji doesn't want to be treated until Nami is safe!"

"Sanji, you" Usopp said in a quavering voice, having overheard Chopper. He was reminded of when they infiltrated the Maxim in Skypea. After Sanji was shot by Enel's lightning, Usopp was returned to pick up Sanji and he also whispered that Nami was safe to make Sanji felt relieved. How could he forget that Sanji is always like that? Not care of himself?

"Damn, my vision's starting to blur. Can you light me a cigarette?" Sanji asked.

Luffy lit a cigarette and slipped it into Sanji's mouth with a sob.

"Chopper, how is Nami-san?"

"She'll be fine," Chopper said haltingly, starting to cry.

"Thank God. That means I can leave this world in peace" Sanji gave a message to each of his friends, quietly, until his last exhale, and then dropped the cigarette butt.

"Dartbrow, don't sleep!" Zoro said.

"Oi, hold on!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Be strong, bro!" said Franky.

"Don't give up!" exclaimed Brook.

Chopper wanted to check his condition, but Luffy stopped him, seeing it unnecessary to check his pulse and heartbeat anymore.

Luffy closed Sanji's eyelids before finally blasting off into the sky, shouting, and followed by a rain of cries from the others

"SANJIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody was sad. Everybody was crying. Everybody was lost. Robin still couldn't find a word to express this incident, her tears had not come because she was so shocked.

"Sanji-kun" They suddenly heard a soft voice. "Where are you?"

"This is bad," Usopp said, still rubbing his eyes. "Did Nami wake up?"

"No," said Chopper. "She is just delirious."

"Why are you still here, Chopper?" Luffy yelled, still in tears. "Didn't you hear Sanji's request? Hurry and get Nami to Sunny before she wakes up here!"

"Usopp, Robin, go with Chopper!" Zoro commanded. He could still think clearly, though his heart was sore. "Let me, Luffy, Franky, and Brook handle Sanji's body. Hurry!"

Robin followed Luffy and Zoro's orders, and finally she couldn't hold back her tears. Isn't it too cruel to Navigator-san? She didn't know what actually occurred, but seeing that Nami was sleeping quietly and with no pain; she guessed that, before falling unconscious, Sanji had been calming her, putting her to sleep without worry, and had whispered words that gave Nami beautiful dreams. As he typically did. Yes, everybody had their share of pain. You carry a friend who died in front of your eyes and you couldn't do a thing about it, or your life is exchanged for his, and you have to wake up to that reality. Certainly, no one could choose between these two choices.



Nami opened her eyes the next day. Her fever was down, and her pain was relieved. Nami knew instantly that she was on the Thousand Sunny, and she thanked all those who anxiously guarded her room. But, of course, more serious problems would arise after this. And Nami realized that one less person was among her friends. It is like when she woke up at midnight on Drum Island's water; everybody was on her room except him who guarded the ship.

"Is Sanji-kun in the kitchen?"

How should we do after this? How do we say?

"Na-" Luffy was stopped by Zoro, because Robin who is sitting on the edge of Nami's bed could say it more calmly.

"Listen, Nami," said Robin, trying to talk softly but with a muffled tone, "I hope you can accept this reality."

"Why are you talking like that, Robin?" Nami asked.

Robin winced but was compelled to stay focus, especially as all the men at her side had begun to relax. "Nami," said Robin again, "Cook-san has passed away."

Silence All were waiting for Nami's reaction.

But then she laughed. "Ahahaha. Robin, don't joke like that. Sanji-kun can't be"

"That's right, Nami," Luffy cut in. "I led the funeral last night."

"You want me to beat you up?" Nami said.

"HOW COULD I LIE!" Luffy said. "Can't you see we've been crying in our deep eyes?"

"Oi, oi, Luffy," said Usopp, trying to calm him. He remembered that Luffy yelled at him when he had been so adamant about not believing that the Going Merry was beyond saving. "Be patient, we agreed, right?" he whispered.

Nami had noticed their expressions, but still she persisted. "Sanji-kun is still alive," she said, getting up from the bed. "If he's not in the kitchen, he's probably out shopping for our meal. I'll wait for him to come home, or I'll go look for him!"

"Luffy's right. You're strong to wait, but he will never return to the Thousand Sunny, Nami," Zoro tried. "We have his body buried near here. If you still can't believe it, I'll take you to him."

Not only Zoro, but everyone took Nami to see the grave. But

"It's just an empty grave. Are you crazy? Sanji-kun is not in there."

Empty grave? Franky designed it, and he showed how it was really the last resting place of their nakama. How it was described. And how it hurt his heart when he had to bury him. Zoro felt his hand was forced in digging and closing the hole. Brook played "Requiem" all night and wished he could divide the Yomi Yomi's ability. Robin held a vigil by Nami's side all night, but each time she heard Nami in her delirium, her tears immediately began to fall again. Usopp and Chopper hugged each other all night, hoping it was just a dream. Luffy lowered Sanji into the hole, and after Franky finished making the grave, he roared and destroyed the surrounding rocks, feeling that it was his fault as their captain. Yes, there had been a lot of crying that night, but they agreed not to show their tears to Nami because Sanji implicitly asked them not to. It was okay that Nami could not believe it, because she had not seen Sanji's death last night. Yet, despite seeing the evidence proffered, Nami's reaction was unexpected. There was no crying. There was no roar of sorrow. The crew was confused. This was not normal.

"Nami, wait!" yelled Zoro, seeing Nami going back to the ship. The others came after him.

Luffy had actually volunteered Sanji to go somewhere far, but seeing Nami's condition, he felt

"Luffy?" Usopp asked, seeing Luffy still lagging by Sanji's tomb.

"Oi, Sanji," Luffy said, unsure who to call. "Wake up and see Nami. Please"

Usopp didn't even cry anymore but he felt sob. What exactly did you plan for Nami, pal?

 **-end flashback-**



Occasionally, Nami is seen visiting Sanji's grave. Robin and the others leave her alone because she seems to need it. Nami goes there to be sure her memory is wrong. The last she saw Sanji, he was still fine, still could smiling, still could flirt and cause her to punch him, and still rubbing her wounds with a gentle and warm hug. Last night

 _"I'll get you out of here safely, Nami-san. I'll get you to Chopper. Now you need to rest, sleep, and restore your energy."_

 _"But what about you? You also got hurt."_

 _"I'll be fine. I'm strong. Or do you doubt me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Good. Then dream of me, okay?"_

 _"Sicko, who would dream of you?" Nami snapped. "How dare you say that at a time like this?"_

 _"Hey, the pain is disappearing, do you feel it?"_

 _"Eh, you're right."_

 _"So think about pleasant things. Like when you're mad at Luffy or Marimo, or when you're drawing maps in the library, or when you're enjoying the wind and watching the weather. Or you could think about the future, when you achieve your dreams. Do not think about me or our situation."_

 _"Are you always thinking about me, Sanji-kun?"_

 _"Yes. Thinking of you make my pain disappears."_

 _"It's not fair," said Nami. "I'm not allowed to think about you, but you're thinking about me."_

 _"So just think that we're married, and we have two children, a son and a daughter. I've opened a restaurant in the All Blue, and you help me manage it so that we make a fortune as you want."_

 _Nami cuffed Sanji's head. "Who wants to marry you?"_

 _"So I had told you that you wouldn't want it. You can't think of me."_

 _That's not actually what I meant, earlier. Sanji still doesn't want me thinking about his wound, she thought, amused. "But that's not a bad thought."_

 _"Really?" Sanji asked, face flushed._

 _"Yeah." Nami then leaned her head against his chest. "What if we named our children, Jimmy for a son and Sanna for daughter?"_

 _"Sounds good."_

 _"Of course; it's a combination of our names."_

 _Sanji smiled at this. He covered her with his jacket, and she fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, Nami-san."_

Yes, that smile, full of hope, was the last that Nami saw. How could she wake up and find that Sanji died? How could he be gone? How was he dying? Was he shot? Did he drink poison? Was he pierced by a sword? Was he forced to commit suicide? Was he hit by debris in the cave overnight? Was he alone against the storms and crashing waves for carrying her out? Nami couldn't remember, so what should she believe? Sanji should be alive. He is just hiding; I have to find him.



And when Nami sees how deep the ocean is beneath the ship, she knows Sanji must be there. She know how he love sea so much, All Blue. No other place fit better for him than the sea. Yeah, I finally find where you're hiding, Sanji-kun. Wait for me...

"Nami-san!" Brook calls, hopping lightly from the watchtower. "May I see your panties today?"

Nami is shocked, withdrawing from the railing. "Go look in the closet," she says, then passes by Brook.

 _"Brook, you're my pervert friend. You can ask to see a woman's panties at home or anywhere, just not Nami-san's."_

Just as Luffy and Zoro tried to make her angry, Brook deliberately asks something she hates. But it did not work.



Finally, it is time for dinner, and the crew gathers in the dining room. Silence

"I'm hungry," Luffy says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Could you be more concerned here?" Zoro protests. It turns out that Luffy is still as hungry as ever, he thinks. But it's also fair. It's the fourth day since Sanji's death, and they've only been eating leftovers. They've gradually been able to put together their hearts, except for Nami.

"Let's drink COLA!" Franky says.

"I don't want just cola," Luffy complains. "Can't you cook, Robin?"

"I could a little, but I fear it won't taste the same," said Robin.

"You drink too much coffee," says Zoro. "Or do you just love that bitter taste?"

"You're a sake maniac," says Usopp teasingly.

"And I like tea," says Brook crisply. "Although I shouldn't enjoy it because I have no tongue. Skull joke!"

"But the only other person who can cook is Nami," says Luffy. "It's no less delicious"

"Really?" Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook did not know about this. When was this a coincidence?

"But she demands payment," Usopp complains, remembering the times before Sanji joined.

"But if we ask Nami to cook in the kitchen, later" Robin finds it hard to say more. "The kitchen is full of memories of Cook-san."

"Well, maybe she would be happy if we pay her," says Zoro. "We shouldn't have to pay, but if not that, what else will make her happy? Luffy's strategy has failed."

"Huh, only a dumb person would believe the strategy of the stupidest person on the crew," says Usopp.

"Then what else can we do?" Luffy says quietly, being outvoted by his stomach. "Sanji said I shouldn't be to much of an idiot, but it turns out I was still an idiot."

"It's fine, Captain-san. We know you're very worried about Navigator-san," Robin says soothingly. At meeting (dinner) time the night before, Luffy spiritedly pointed out that Nami should make an energetic return and everybody had to make it successful. Wait; Robin suddenly realizes that they lose the strategic expertise that Sanji had in precarious situations. But, for arranging and distributing, they still have Nami. Another coincidence?

"Oop, sorry, Luffy," says Usopp. He turns to Zoro. "Didn't you try to pay your debt and she refused?"

"I was actually going to say that I didn't have the money yet!" Zoro says. "I thought it would make her fussy. Right, Luffy?"

"But Zoro-bro's idea should also be nice," says Franky. "We could do a SUPER comfort to her, and give her our money."

"Wait, money from where?" Usopp asks. "The one who holds the money on the ship is Nami, and" Usopp has a hard time continuing. "Sanji."

Everybody is silent again, trying to think of other ways. Should spending money be taken from a dead man's wallet? No. And why was there this coincidence again? They both is similar and complement each other. So how do we make Nami happy again? Direct comfort emphatically failed. Making jokes failed. Baiting her into being angry and fussy failed. Giving her money won't work. Leaving her alone is even more worrisome. Could they not do anything but wait? Must it be the ghost of Sanji himself that would get her to overcome this?

"By the way, where is Nami?" asks Chopper suddenly.

"This is bad!" Brook says, thinking of something.

"What happened, Skeleton-san?" asks Robin.

"This afternoon, I saw Nami-san leaning against the deck railing, looking at the sea beneath it, and I stuck around. I don't know what she wanted-"

"Wanted to piss, right?" Luffy says, increasingly distracted by his rumbling stomach.

"IDIOT! She's not a boy!" yells everyone but Robin.

"Robin," says Zoro nervously, "is Nami asleep?"

"Yes. I tried to wake her, but she refused."

"Then let's go to her room," Zoro commands.

But Nami is not in her room. All of them are in a panic. Luffy's hungry stomach is immediately forgotten, especially since Brook said there are signs that she will commit suicide.



Nami stands in front of Sanji's tomb for the umpteenth time. She is silent, but in her heart it is like there is conversation.

Sanji-kun, Nami calls. I'm here because I'm going to sail away tomorrow. Day by day, I worry everybody. That's why I wanted to say

Do not say goodbye, cuts in Sanji.

Eh?

Because I will go sailing with you until you complete the map of the world.

Nami realizes that she wants to include the All Blue in the map, achieving Sanji's dream and proving to the world that there is an All Blue at the end of his journey. But how can you come with me?

I am in the blue sea. In the blue sky. In the blowing wind.

I know; I realized it this afternoon. Then what, after that?

That's up to you.

Stupid.

I won't mind if you forget me.

Who would forget you?

Forever?

Yes.

If so, then I am not going to die. I promise you, I will fight to live.

You're still alive. When I close my eyes, you just go away for awhile. We'll meet again someday, right? In another life, she thinks.

My Nami-san is smart. I believe you can understand my message.



"NAMIII! Where are you?" Her friends sounded worried.



Ah, it's time, says Nami, looking up. If you meet Bellemere, can you give her a message? Tell her I'm fine. I don't cry.

Of course. I could never forgive myself if I made you cry.

I know; if I cry, I'll make you sad.

And even then, Nami can see Sanji smiling at her. The same smile as the last time she saw him.



"I'm here!" Nami answers her friends, running forward.

Luffy reaches her first, hitting her hard, and hugging her. "Thank God, I thought you'd committed suicide! I can't afford to lose any more nakama."

"Luffy, I don't want to waste Sanji-kun's sacrifice."

"That means you accept Sanji's death?" asks Zoro.

"I told you, Sanji-kun's not dead," says Nami.

"Oi, oi, oi," they all say.

"Nami's still CRAZY!" Luffy shouted.

"IDIOT!" Nami punches Luffy, making him sprawl on the ground. "I just don't like all of you using the word "died." Sanji is still alive in all your hearts and memories, right?"

Silence Nami's statement sinks in.

"Nee-san turned out tougher than all of us," says Franky, turning into a soppy heroine. "I'm not crying."

"Shishishi, Nami's back!" Luffy says, sitting down and grinning.

"So you like being beaten?" Usopp says to Luffy.

Nami laughs. Yes, I'm back. Sanji-kun is back, too.

"Nami, you" says Robin.

Nami looks over at Robin. "Sorry to worry you, Robin. You know? I need time"

Robin sighs with relief. Yes, I should have known. I should have believed Cook-san's words.

"Let's go back to the ship!" exclaims Brook. "I'll play a song to cheer you all."

Then they all walk toward the beach.



 _"Dear friends, thank you for always showing love and attention to Nami-san. I'll miss you all, too"_



"Ero-cook?" Zoro, at the back of the group, suddenly stops walking. He looks back, back at Sanji's grave, already too far away.

"Kenshi-san?" asks Robin coming to a halt, not wanting Zoro left behind and lost.

"Do you hear something, Robin?"

Robin stares at Zoro, digesting his words before finally realizing what he means. "Ah, it is just the wind," she says, a little testily.

"I don't know; is this just a feeling? All of a sudden, I miss my fights with Sanji."

"I also miss Cook-san serving me coffee and a snack."

"Hey, you hear it, too?"

Robin chuckles and tries to find a response to fit Zoro's feeling. "Only a feeling that can hear it."

"You're right. Maybe this is what Nami meant," Zoro says and holds out his hand. "Come on, we need to go back."

Robin smiles softly. She takes his hand and holds it.

.

.

 _Nami-san, I'm here._

 _I'm not going anywhere._

 _I am in the place closest to you._

 _I am always be there around you._

 ****

 **  
End **

**We are brave to give the living the hope to go on**

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Note:
> 
> 1\. What Ussop remember that he whispered Sanji that Nami is safe at Maxim is in Anime, episode 185: "On the Front Lines of the Burning Love Rescue!" Hope the title is not only a joke for Sanji's true feeling about Nami.
> 
> 2\. What Nami always persist to not believing Sanji's death and how she didn't know the cause of Sanji's death is inspired by Hiluluk's quotation. You don't think she is really crazy from the beginning, do you?
> 
> 3\. What Nami can cook with delicious result and she cook by take a payment before Sanji joining is taken from OP Log Post #2: Report Time.
> 
> 4\. What Nami woke up at night while she was ill on Drum Kingdom Waters but Sanji is the only one not guard her cabin is panel from chapter 132 page 2.
> 
> 5\. What Sanji said that he wants Nami help him manage All Blue Restaurant is inspired by Grand Jipangu AU that they own "Pinwheel."


End file.
